SPC40
Rururu~! Amaoto wa megami no shirabe nya! is the 40th episode of the season Suite Pretty Cure♪. Synopsis Ako was feeling lonely in school, she was waiting for Otokichi to com e when he came she said to him that he was slow and she was getting wet because of the rain. After Ako wakes up in her bed thinking it was a dream, than from the window it was Pii standing by the tree. Trio the Minor had many notes given from Noise'' (''In Pii-Chans form)'', ''Bassdrum asked Falsetto that why hasn't he revived yet, Falsetto says that Pii was already plotting his moves around Precure leaving Bassdrum and Baritone suprised. The girls were in school eating but Hummy was still ready to find notes, she said to the girls to find notes quickly than the fairy notes come and Hibiki says that Noise is close after a second she said that Pii screams and the fairy tones go away because they were scared. Hibiki and the girls went in their schools because it was raining. Ouji was playing the piano and Kanade, Hibiki and Ellen were seeing, Hummy said that notes were close to a instrument and they saw a note in there and Hummy was proud of it. In Ako's school it was raining and Ako was waiting ag ain for Otokichi, she was lonely but Souta came and with a umbrella and Ako asks him that why he always had an umbrella, but than still Souta wanted to give her the umbrella, Ako was suprised and was calm, Souta coudn't wait and he waited with her, for Otokichi to come. Otokichi had no track of time so he was rushing to pick her up when he goes, Pii was there and saw the Organs and was planing to do something. Ako still waiting told Souta that she trusted him every time Souta was suprised. Ako said in the parents's day in school he came he was there smiling, in sports festival he was cheering Ako and made Ako run faster, when she cried alone for her parents also he came and gave her a hug and told that it was going to be okay. She also said that he made a promise that he was never going to be late but than Ako thought if it was because of Noise and she started running and was going in his place leaving Souta alone. Otokichi was ready to go with his umbrella and s miling but than Pii was planing of killing him with the Piano Organs which were big and heavy than Otokichi had nowhere to go but Hibiki, Ellen and Kanade were there and they saved him. Than Pii came in Hibiki's hands and was staying, Otokichi rembered that Noise took a bird form and said to the girls that Pii was Noise the girls coudn't believe it than he asked the Cresendo Tone to know if the bird was Noise but than she coudn't know. When Pii was flying a screw and than Hibiki kne w it was Pii who stole the notes, when Pii was flying to go away Hibiki was playing in the piano and Pii coudn't fly anymore and they knew Pii was Noise. Ako came than Pii came in her hands, Otokichi told Ako that Pii was Noise, but Ako was suprised but she knew that Otokichi never lied at her so she trusted him. Pii was trying to escape but than Trio the Minor came and summoned a Negatone and the girls had to transform into cures. The girls were fighting bu it was hard and they did the attack, Suite Session Ensemble Crescendo and they defeated the Negatone. But too late Noise with Trio the Minor had escaped everything got back to normal, Ako and Otokichi were holding hands and were talking and Otokichi told Ako why he was late but Ako wasn't sad she was happy that he was okay and they were continuing walking and smiling. Characters *Hibiki Houjou *Kanade Minamino *Ellen Kurokawa *Shirabe Ako *Hummy *Shirabe Otokichi *Noise/Pii *Falsetto *Bassdrum *Baritone *Fairy Tones *Minamino Souta *Ouji Masamune Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes